Federation of the Americas (Call of Duty: Ghosts)
The Federation of the Americas (Spanish: Federación de las Américas; Portuguese: Federação das Américas), officially known as the Federation (FA; Spanish: Federación; Portuguese: Federação), also commonly known as the Federation of South America and/or the South American Federation (SoAF; Spanish: Federación de Sudamérica; Portuguese: Federação de América do Sul), is a country in the Americas, covering the entire South, Central and Caribbean America, and even parts of North America. Its capital is Caracas, and the largest city is São Paulo. Its only border is with the United States of America in the north. At 26,043,063 square kilometres (10,056,895 square miles), the Federation is the largest country in the world, surpassing the Russian Federation, and it is the largest country in the world by population with over 1.5 billion people as of 2030. The Federation was first formed as a economic, political and military union of the North American, Central American, South American, and Caribbean nations (Latin America) by Brazil, Venezuela, and Chile when they were unified to form the Federation in order to monopolize their own resources and consolidate power over their neighbors. The Federation rose to power in the early 21st century under the leadership of the strongly anti-American General Diego Almagro, finally emerging as a global economic and military superpower in the mid-2010s. It started a new Cold War between the two American superpowers for dominance over the Americas. By 2015, the Federation flourished economically and had expanded its military force, and moved northward, invading and conquering the countries of Central America and the Caribbean. In 2017, the U.S. had deployed the Orbital Defense Initiative (ODIN) as its ultimate deterrent against any foreign attack, seemingly securing its safety against further Federation aggression. However, the Federation countered this weapon on July 10, 2017 by smuggling a strike team in a routine supply shuttle to ODIN's command station, which then hijacked ODIN and turned the weapon against the U.S., strucking several major cities. While surviving U.S. personnel aboard the command station managed to scuttle it before all of ODIN's projectiles could be fired, the American south and southwest were decimated, notably Southern California, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and Louisiana. The Federation immediately followed their surprise attack on ODIN with a massive land invasion of the U.S, starting the Federation War, that later became part of World War III. By the end of the 2020s, the war between the Federation and the U.S. had been fought to a stalemate. However, the U.S. was finally able to drive out the Federation to its borders thanks to the hijack of the Federation orbital satellite LOKI by the U.S., and the U.S. invasion of the Federation of the Americas began in 2028 when the aircraft carrier [[USS Liberator (CVN-81) (Call of Duty: Ghosts)|USS Liberator]] led the remaining U.S. naval vessels to open another front against the Federation to bring an end to the war, by capturing the capital of Caracas in 2029. The economy is the fourth largest national economy in the world by both nominal GDP and by purchasing power parity (PPP), only surpassed by the People's Republic of China, the United States of America, and India. The Federation has the second largest reserves of energy resources, only surpassed by the energy reserves of Russia, and is the second largest producer of fossil fuels, as well as the second largest exporter of oil and natural gas in the world. The Federation has in the last two decades become one of the world's five fastest-growing major economies thanks to the massive reserves of energy resources the Federation had when it was formed to monopolize their own resources, and is now recognized as a economic superpower. The Federation Armed Forces is the third largest military force in the world, with its air force and navy among the largest ones. The Federation is a recognized nuclear weapons-state and a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, and possesses the fourth largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction in the world, with 10,000 nuclear warheads. The Federation is only one of two countries, the second being the United States, to have succesfully launched an orbital defense satellite system. The Federation is now recognized as one of the two global superpowers in the Americas, and one of the world's five recognized global superpowers. Category:Nations (Call of Duty: Ghosts) Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts